uma_familia_da_pesadafandomcom-20200213-history
Cleveland brown
Cleveland Orenthal Brown, Sr. é um personagem coadjuvante na série animada Family ''Guy, e personagem central da série spin-off[[The Cleveland Show|,''The Cleveland]]'' Show, que o reduziu a um personagem recorrente em''Family Guy até que ele voltasse. Ele era o cara preta token no bairro e uma espécie de novidade em Quahog que é exemplificado em sua viagem à Barrington Country Club em "Fore Pai". Até "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire", ele era casado com sua esposa Loretta Brown,mas eles se separaram depois de Loretta teve um caso com Glenn Quagmire, embora eles ainda têm sentimentos um pelo outro.Juntos, eles tiveram um filho, Cleveland Brown, Jr., cuja personalidade e energia contrastou muito com seu pai, quando seus pais ainda estavam juntos. Ele também ostenta um bigode e muitas vezes oferece uma visão profunda que os outros personagens são incapazes de ver. No Piloto de Pitch, Cleveland usava uma camisa da cerceta com um penteado diferente. No entanto, um personagem com design atual de Cleveland também aparece. Cleveland foi um jogador de beisebol da menor-liga realizado antes de se mudar para Quahog depois de um rompimento com sua namorada Maxine em "Vidas da Morte". Em "ambição cega", ele também costumava ser um leiloeiro realizado, mas foi atingido na cabeça por um totem, o que resultou em seu discurso estar permanentemente desacelerou. Em "Natal Uma Família da Pesada Freakin muito especial '" Cleveland é também o presidente da Câmara de Comércio Quahog. Ele era uma vez que o titular de Cleveland Deli, atéSuperstore EUA desliga quase todas as lojas em Quahog em "InfernoComes to Quahog". Presume-se que foi reaberta até que ele se mudou para Stoolbend quando ele vendeu. Após seu retorno a Quahog, ele torna-se rapidamente uma terapeuta em "Dr. C & As Mulheres". Cleveland pode ter sido casado antes de conhecer Loretta, sugeriu em uma cena do episódio "Vidas da Morte", quando Cleveland atende Peter Griffin na década de 70. Cleveland pega Pedro em sua van, e Pedro pede para ir para Rhode Island, em seguida, verifica se está tudo bem com Cleveland. Cleveland, em seguida, menciona algo no sentido de estar longe de "Maxine, o Cheatin 'Queen". Maxine pode ou não pode ter sido a primeira esposa de Cleveland. Como Maxine não foi mostrado na tela, é amplamente aceito que Loretta foi a primeira esposa de Cleveland. Por um tempo após seu divórcio ele namorou uma mulher chamada Berenice, que tinha uma voz mais elevada do que Loretta, mas parecia como igualmente mandona. Presumivelmente, seu desejo por uma mulher mais feminina, tradicional levou a romper com Bernice e se casar com DonnaTubbs, como é que a mulher Cleveland, em última análise procurado. Após o divórcio de Cleveland foi finalizado, Loretta obtido casa de Cleveland, Cleveland e conseguiu a guarda de Cleveland Brown, Jr. Cleveland e Cleveland, Jr. deixou Quahog, depois de Peter destruiu sua casa, e se mudou para Stoolbend. Ele se casou com Donna Tubbs, e tornou-se o padrasto de seus filhos, Rallo eRoberta. Ele "morre" em "Lois Kills Stewie", quando ele é baleado no peito por Stewie Griffin. Mas, foi apenas uma simulação, para que ele nunca realmente ocorreu. Seu nome é uma referência para a equipa de futebol profissional Cleveland Browns. Ele tem terrível odor do pé e se recusou a tirar os sapatos na casa de Quagmire por causa do odor, fugindo admitir isso depois de acidentalmente a todos os seus amigos. Ele agora protagoniza um spin-off de Family ''Guy, intitulado ''The Cleveland ''Show, que estreou no outono de 2009. No piloto, que começa em Quahog, ele descobre que Loretta ganhou o controle de sua casa, então ele tem que se mover. Seu filho, Cleveland Jr. também deixou o show e agora parece ter ganho de peso, assim como agora sofre de astigmatismo. A nova casa de Cleveland, localizado em Stoolbend, Virginia, está rodeado por muitos novos amigos. Seus antigos vizinhos Quahog, incluindo Peter, Joe Swanson, Quagmire, Bruce,Chris Griffin, e até mesmo Herbert, tê-lo visitado muitas vezes. Em "Go, Stewie, Go!", Ele percorre todo o caminho de volta para Quahog só para ver Meg Griffin e novo namorado Anthony fazer para fora. Em "Bebê, você Knock Me Out", ele foi ouvido sendo atacados por policiais e cães após ser puxado por excesso de velocidade. Ele tinha sido a gravação de uma mensagem em um cartão de aniversário destina-se a Peter. Ele também canta a canção de Hanson "MMMBop" como parte de sua mensagem. Mike Henry afirmou que sua inspiração para a voz era alguém que ele conheceu e lhe disse que ele tinha se formou na Universidade de Maryland, pronunciá-lo "da Universidade de Merlind", que é reconhecível. Cleveland está em seus primeiros anos quarenta (ou 42 ou 43), em um flashback durante o episódio piloto de seu show, foi revelado o baile de formatura foi em 1984, dando-lhe uma data de nascimento de algo em torno de 1.966. Muitas vezes ele cai fora de uma banheira a partir do segundo andar de sua casa para a varanda da frente, geralmente por causa de Peter. Em "Spies uma reminiscência de conosco", quando o míssil foi destruído, os restos do que caiu em sua casa enquanto ele estava tomando banho. Tim o urso veio e disse que não obtê-lo. Em "Caminho para o Pólo Norte", ele concorda em limitar-se a um presente de um ano depois de assistir a umQuahog 5 Notícias transmissão em Stoolbend, contanto que não é um ginásio adesão, ou então ele vai socar alguém na cara. Em "New in Town rim", Peter grita para ele, enquanto no ''The Price is ''Right. Em "The Big Bang Theory", ele aparece em uma promo de The Cleveland Show. Na primeira vez Fox Animation Domination cruzado, Cleveland aparece junto com Peter no final do ''American Dad! Episódio "Hurricane!" depois de uma tempestade passa pelas cidades de Stoolbend, Quahog e Langley Falls e coloca as casas Brown, Griffin e Smith no mesmo bairro, onde os três pais de cada família; Cleveland, Peter e Stan Smith se enfrentam em um impasse. Em "Voltar para o piloto", Brian e Stewie viajar para um futuro onde Cleveland voltou a Family ''Guy. No entanto, quando ele tenta deixar a Griffin casa e voltar para sua, Brian e Stewie descobrir a Quahog se tornou uma zona de guerra, devido à sua interferência com o fluxo de tempo. Na versão não censurada de "Dia dos Namorados em Quahog", Cleveland acorda no motel para encontrar seu rim foi tomada depois de Meg é devolvido a ela. O piso entra em colapso ea banheira cai para fora do quarto para o estacionamento. Ele ri de que alguém vai ter de rim de um cara preta. Os Griffins visitar os novos vizinhos, os Smiths em Cleveland antiga casa 's em "Bigfat". Cleveland, juntamente com Donna, são vistos em Brian funeral 's em "A Vida de Brian". Cleveland visita as caras em férias e junta-se em busca de Pedro para encontrar Deus em "3 Atos de Deus". Peter visita Cleveland na Virgínia, quando ele assume um chicote de correio do Quagmire em "Herpe, o amorSore". Joe tenta avisá-lo, mas Cleveland não pode resistir à tentação quando Peter anuncia refrigerante de uva. Peter e os caras trote Cleveland sobre Loretta fingindo a sua morte para enganar o IRS quando os caras têm uma festa do pijama em "Baby Got Preto". Cleveland volta a Quahog permanentemente em "Ele é Bla-ack!". Na cena do tribunal em "A Guy Simpsons", ele está sentado ao lado de Carl Carlson. Ambos assumem que estão emparelhados com o outro, porque eles são as pessoas mais engraçadas em sua cidade. Parentes : Chet Brown (tio-avô) (falecido) : Broderick Brown (irmão) : Loretta Brown (ex-mulher / divorciado) (falecido) : A mãe de Loretta (ex mãe-de-lei) : Cleveland Brown, Jr. (filho) : '''Cecilia' (filha-de-lei) : Madame Claude (primo jamaicano) : Lavar Brown (Pai) : Bolinho de Brown (mãe) : Donna Tubbs-Brown (segunda esposa) : Roberta Tubbs (enteada) : Rallo Tubbs (enteado) Caracteres em negrito aparecem no The Cleveland Show Category:Ostra bebada